No One Likes An Angry Cat
by The Insanity Of My Mind
Summary: What happens when the god of mischief and lies and an Avenger with a gruesome past fall for eachother? I have no idea what to rate this, so.. T to be safe. (This involves my OC.. AND LOKI! XD)
1. Chapter 1

Hi :3 This was the first Avengers Fanfic I ever wrote. Geez I wrote this a long time ago. THIS IS A LOKI LOVE STORY XD

-I don't own this Avengers, but damn, I wish I did.

I felt a rough hand grab my neck and pull me up, I faced a burly man, he held a gun in his other hand, "Tryin to hide, sweetheart?" Sweetheart?! I raised a fist bit held up his gun and I lowers my fist. He chuckled and dragged me to the basement. I could see my parents tied up against a wall and the lab table in the other side of the room. My eyes widened and I yelled for my parents, and the guy punched my small frame. I whimpered in pain an him and several other men with guns tied me to te table. I struggled in my bindings but failed to get free. I looked at my parents with fear for them. They looked back with the same terrified look in their eyes. Gets welled in my we and I started smart mouthing the men. One man came over to me and stereo to beat me, and made sure I wouldn't talk like that to them again. I whimpered and then they bound me more tightly. They started hooking strange things to me, I could tell this is gonna be really bad... After they hooked up some machines they opened a breifcase with small vials containing a purple liquid, I started to freak out and struggle but one guy yelled me to keep still. The man put a few vials in a machine that was connected to me with tubes. Then they out he liquids in needles, I started to freak out and shout, I was terrified of needles. The man who kept yelling at me went over to my parents, "MAYBE THIS WILL SHUT YOU UP!" he grabbed a knife and sliced through both of them in the most brutal of ways, I screamed and cried, I started to fight against the binding but the men held me down firmly and turned in the machines and stick in the needles, injecting the purple liquid in me. Every thing in me started to Ben with the worst pain imaginable, I screamed in pain. Soon it evaporated to a chill, then my tailbone, top if my head, my mouth, and my nails started to scream out in pain. I soon blacked out from the pain When I woke up the first sight I saw was the bloody corpses of my parents, I cried. Some men surrounded me with clipboards. I felt something at my lower back, I looked down to see cat tail, attached to me, I started to panic and something in top of my head moved. I looked at a large mirror now in front if me. There were cat ears in top of my head, a cat tail came from my lower back, my nails were now longer and curved, claws, and my four front teeth were pointed fangs. I studied my features, anger bubbled in me. I screamed out and broke out of the bindings, the men tried to hold me back, but I clawed everything i sight and ran out if the house, away from everything. I had ran away one week ago now. Lots of people stares at me as ran. I was actually in a police stations a they tried to figure out what to do with me. I saw a man approach me. He had a serious face and an eyepatch.

~~ 3 years later ~~

I sat in my room that was in the SHIELD helicarrier, staring at my reflection in the mirror, long wavy dark purple hair, hazel eyes with a golden tint, and cat ears and a cat tail. Yes, I'm part cat. That's why I was recruited by SHIELD., but just cause I look like a cat. I can see, smell and hear better and run faster and jump higher. No I'm not a fantasy creature, I was in a science experiment. As I looked in the morrow Nick barged in, the guy can't knock, and told me Loki had been captured and he wanted me on watch duty. Yay. I hadn't met he guy yet, all I know is that he brainwashed some of our best men, stole the Tesseract, and is basically crazy. "Alright." I sighed to Nick and he led me to a large room were a cylinder glass cage was, a man which I was sure was Loki, stood in. "Try not to talk to him." Nick left the room with those words. I'm a 17 year old half cat agent, I think I got this.. I sat on a chair and watched Loki, he stood there staring at. It was freeing me out, "Stop staring at me." a plastered across his face like I was amusing him, "Why would I do that?" He replied, his tone smooth and calm. I looked at him like he was crazy, mainly because he was, "It's creepy." The smirk on his face grew, creep, "Then I guess I shall do it more." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. My ears were straight down and I realized that what he was staring at before or my tail. I was used to it. Loki continued looking at me, with amusement it looked like, a annoyed half cat girl with purple hair, if it wasn't me I'd be amused. I turned back to Loki, who stayed creeper style and watched me, his face had a calm look on it now. He looked around the room a bit before turning back to me, "Dare I ask about the was and tail." I glared at him, "Not unless you want me to kill you. " I said with hate at him. I didn't like talking about it. The sum up; three years ago I was kidnapped and my parents were brutally murdered in front of me then I was experimented on, that's how I was turned part cat and an orphan. It's great, I know. Loki looked at me, "Well I wouldn't want an angry kitty." He chuckles slyly. I tensed up, he was just trying to get to me, that's all. I untensed, it's fine Dani it's fine. No Dani isn't short for Daniel, it's just Dani. Loki looked at me amused once again "So it's a touchy subject?" I glared at him, "very." He chuckled once again. He really digs deep doesn't he? Loki finally said to me after a veil of silence, "Tell me about yourself." I just raised an eyebrow at him and stayed quiet. Loki sighed, "Your not going to tell me anything are you?" I just shook my head at him and he rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. I smiled slightly as he annoyed. Loki walked around the large cylinder cage. I was glad that if anything happened to the glass it would drop him, or else he would have attacked me already, probably.

Suddenly I heard a large bang and the ship shook, I ran out the room to see what happened. An engine was blown, that must mean, I ran back to see Loki has escaped, the cage was gone and Coulson was down. I lunged at Loki but he quickly turned around and grabbed my neck, I gasped and tried pulling his hand away. It was too late, before I knew it everything went fuzzy and I slumped over my eyes draped closed forcefully, me on the verge of losing consciousness. Fighting to stay conscious, I could feel myself being picked up and the sounds of a jet. I heard mumbles of voices, then I was out. - I awoke I don't know how long in was out though. I looked around and saw in was ok a small bed in a small room. The only thing in the room was the bed and the chain that was on one of my wrists. I had a killer headache, I rubbed my head and sat on the bed. Well this is boring. I noticed a small barred window on the door. Easiest escape ever. I stood up, ripping the chain off with ease. I walked to the door to kick it down but instead I got a large electric shock and feel to the ground. There was a damn collar on my neck. That's pretty insulting considering I'm part cat.

I know it sucks XD I wrote this about a year ago.

Keep Calm and wait for more :3

*rides away on a rainbow with Loki*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! That was quick! JK XD This is pre-written, only up to chapter five though. Then I actually need to use my mind again XD Enjoy the second chapter~-I don't own the Avengers but damn, I wish I did.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rubbed my head and shook my self a bit, feeling numb and dizzy from the shock. I hear a dark chuckling. I looked up to see none other than the so-called god himself, Loki. I glared at him, "What's so funny?" He just smirked a bit, "I find your failing attempt quite amusing." I rolled my eyes and stood up, "So a shock collar is supposed to keep me contained in this room?" Loki nodded and I chuckled to myself, "Alright." Loki started to leave then turned to me, "You'll also get a shock if you try to take it off." Then he left. I thought it might. I looked at the collar the best a could. It had my name on it! In seriously gonna kill him! I touched my collar to be greeted my a small shock, I ignored it, quickly, grabbed both sides and ripped it apart, the shock wasn't that bad. Actually, I just tried to ignore it. I dropped it to the ground. I looked at the door, but I could feel my anger bubbling, I ran at the wall and kicked it as hard as I could, a large part shattered and fell to the ground, leaving a large hole or my escape. Easiest escape ever. I ran for probably 5 seconds and I smashed head first into a body. I looked up and you'll never believe who is was. Loki. He grabbed my wrists before I could make another move, "Did you really think you could escape that easily?" His voice was sharp and could. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that's how I already escaped." He gave me a could dare ad I gave a smug smile. He began dragging me inside the large building, I wouldn't budge so he threw me over his shoulder, "How did you escape anyway?" I looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was, "Well, I ripped off the collar, I kicked the wall and ran away" I remembered the little decoration on the collar, "And about the collar!" I spoke with an angered tone. Loki only chuckled, "I see you liked that extra touch I added." I elbowed him I'm the back of te head and he growled at me, I smirked. He opened the door to a large room, t looked like the other one, but t had no bed, no giant hole in the wall and lots of chains. Yea that's not gonna hold me. Loki put me on the ground and put in the chains, around my wrists, fore-arms , around my ankles and legs, around my neck, and a big one around my stomach. Now he's over doing it, "I'd like to see you escape from this." He said with a smirk, but I replied with a big grin, "you will." Loki scowled and left the room and I was chuckling to myself. Well bothering Loki was fun. When he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes- wait. What?! I DON'T like Loki! LALALALALA! I never said that! You can't like him Dani! Just look at all the chains you're in! I ripped my arms out if the chains, leaving red marks that quickly disappeared. I ripped the chain off of my neck and stomach, then the ones in my legs. I jumped up, I wondered how mad Loki would be if I made another hole in the walls. Probably pretty mad, not that I cared. I ran to the wall and kicked it as hard as I could, the same thing happened as before. I ran through the large hole and thought if Loki would catch me again.. Just to e safe I jumped into a tree and crouched on a large branch and almost fell off when I saw Loki, "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" I basically screamed at him, he just smirked, "Teleportation." My ears went straight down in disappointment. He looked at me with his cold green eyes, "How do you keep escaping?" I raised an eyebrow, "It's not that hard."

I jumped from the tree and ran. I saw Loki appear in front of me and I jumped over him, catching a glimpse of his shocked expression. As I ran he appeared in from of me once again, and once again I leaped over him, but this time he grabbed my ankle and swing me over his shoulder, "Are you going to keep escaping?" He said with a bit of a sigh. I just smugly replied, "Yup." Loki once again walked into the building with me slung over his shoulder, "I'm also not impressed with all the holes you made in the walls." I jut smirked. Instead of bringing me to a room like the others, Loki brought me to a large bedroom with a big, double bed. I looked at him confused. Loki looked at me, "I obviously can't trust you to he alone, so you'll be with me." I looked at him like he was crazy, basically cause he was, "I am NOT sharing a bed, let alone a room with you!" That soft coldness in his eyes shaded over with anger, "You are MY prisoner and I can do want I want and make you do what I want!" His angered tone made me jump back and and sit there quietly. He put me I'm the bed and tied one of my wrists to the bedpost and I just raised an eyebrow at it and Loki sighs , "I know it's probably now going to hold you, but just stay here." And with those words he left the room.

I flopped on the bed. I was tired of breaking down walls. Ok us, I don't think the walls in Loki's room were made of solid concrete, if it was like a normal wall my foot would go right through it, and I'd get stuck. I looked at the door, there were too many guards walking down the hallways. There wasn't a window in sight. I sighed. This is boring. I found a small bouncy ball I'm my picket and began bouncing it off the wall and catching t. I just have been doing that at least two hours. Loki walked in the room, "I'm actually shocked your still here." I retorted, "You need an escape route to escape." He smirked knowing he'd won. I continued bouncing the ball on the wall and Loki just stood in the doorway, watching me. Which was really creepy . I looked at him unimpressed, "That's seriously creeping me out." Loki just smirked and sat on the bed. Which didn't make this any less creepy, "It's getting late you know." He said in a calm and casual voice like I was one if his friends that stayed at his house too late, I looked at him, with nothing to say. Loki spoke again, "You should get some sleep." He took off the chain. And gestured to the bed, to annoy him I just sat there. After a while he glared t me angrily, which gave me the chills so I crawled under the covers. They were soft. Loki had turned out the lights and closed the door making me think he left the room, until I heard his footsteps. I heard him get into the bed, which creeped me out. I could feel his cold green eyes staring at me. Suddenly I wasn't that creeped out and I flipped over to face Loki. With my cat night vision, I could see him watching me. I wondered if he knew I had night vision... His hand reaches toward my ears to touch them. I slapped his hand away before he could. That answered that question. Loki had a look if disappointment on his face and I chuckled. I flipped over again. I then felt his hands welling my wars and I slapped his hands again. This time he growled and flopped over. Soon enough I heard him softy snoring. Which was kinda cute. Then eventually I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg this chapter is retardly short XD But because I don't want to fix anything I have already written (*cough* I'M LAZY! *cough cough*), I can't wait to get to chapter 6, that's where my new genius of mind comes in.

-I don't own the Avengers but damn, I wish I did.

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the morning, my eyes barely opened. I looked around the room, but my head was begging me to go back to sleep. I ignored it and tried to sit up. That's when I realized Loki Had his arm tightly wrapped around me. I sighed and laid back down. I stared at a fly in the wall with my undivided attention.

Loki's POV

I laid awake with my arms around Dani. She looked to peaceful when she was sleeping. She was so gorgeous. Her soft cat ears and her golden, hazel eyes, and the way her tail always softly swayed. Her eyes fluttered open. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt her trying to sit up but I held a tight grip so she couldn't. I heard her sigh and she laid back down. After a while I sat up. She looked at me and her ears went down. I sighed and let go of her, a little sad about it. She sat up and looked at me. I glances at her tail, waving around, "I have some thins to attend to." I spoke, getting out of the bed. "So I'm supposed to stay here while you go do your evil plan thing?" Evil plan thing? I guess that's one way to put it... "Well, yes." She sighed and laid back down. I walked to her and chained her wrist once again, paining me to do so, then I looked at her once more and exited the room.

Dani's POV

After Loki left I picked the lock on the chain, with my wrist. After I got it off I walked around the room. There wasn't much in there but it was a pretty spacious room. I found a bathroom and went in. It would probably bug Loki that I'm not still chained to the bed. I closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. I undressed and hopped in. My ears pinned down, not liking the water soaking them and my tail drooping. I washed myself and stood here for a bit enjoying the warmth. I got out after a while and dried myself off. I got dressed and exited the bathroom. A clock on the wall read 11 am. Wow I was in there a long time. I flopped onto the bed and sighed. This was boring. There is literally nothing to do. They probably took all my weapons, so I checked my pockets for anything else. AHA! My phone! Damn! There's no service. Strange. SHIELD agents have service everywhere... I scrolled through my apps and played Flappy Bird for a long time, then got bored. I couldn't beliefs how boring this is! I looked around again, I heard footsteps passing, making my ears twitch as they listened. The footsteps passed, so I guess it wasn't Loki. The image of his green eyes appeared in my head. They were so piercing, but the way they looked at me- no Dani! Stop that! Just look where you are! You can't like him.. He's the enemy. You can't like the enemy.. But the way he looks at me... It's just.. bahhh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I sighed. Why are mental arguments so difficult! But.. What if I do like Loki? What if... He isn't so bad? But, he has to be! He wants to take over the Earth! I'm an Avenger, it's my job to protect it. Not fall for villains who try to destroy it.. But what if I end up liking Loki? What will happen...

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lol the Flappy Bird part used to say Fruit ninja but I made some quick changes XD you have no idea how many mistakes were in these o.e XD I had a bag of Pork Rinds and I took three, put them together and they look like Loki's helmet XD I'm thinking of hot gluing them together.. I know I'm weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Awh! This chapter is so fluffy :3 I honestly haven't really read these XD Things will get more intense and better in chapter 6

-I don't own the Avengers but damn, I wish I did

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid on the bed, self arguing about Loki. Geez! This is tough.. But. Maybe i should just wait if out and see what happens. I haven't been actually loved since my parents died. Sure, SHIELD has given me a 'home' and the Avengers are great friends. But I'm not loved. Am I? Dammit I don't know! If I go much longer without any real person interaction, Loki so doesn't count, I'm gonna go crazy! I keep self arguing. I need to stop, and focus. Focus Dani. Ok, why are you here? Kidnapped. By Loki, the enemy. What do you need to do? Get out and report to SHIELD. But why should I? aaaagh! Maybe I just need to relax. I belly-flopped onto the bed. I don't care what people think, that was fun. I rolled around on the bed for a bit, I swatted my tail. It's a good pass-time. And I jumped on the bed, once, cause in hit my head on the ceiling... The ceiling! That's it! That's my escape plan! I jumped onto the ceiling, digging in with my claws. I created across the ceiling. This will work. I jumped down and listened if anyone was there. Nope. I opened the door just enough for me to slip through and reclined it. Then I jumped onto the ceiling and crawled in the shadows hoping not to be seen. Dani you're a genius! One problem. I have no idea how to get out. I mentally sighed. I'll find a way out. I kept crawling until I got to a large room with lots of mind-controlled SHIELD agents. Shit. Then I saw the Tesseract. Great! Then I saw Loki. Not great! I started crawling back to the exit from where I came. But someone saw me. They pointed at me and shouted to Loki I was there. Loki snapped his attention to me and his green eyes were stone cold. Awh shit! I went as fast as I could across the ceiling, Loki shouting things at the brainwashed agents. I dodged tranq darts. Which is easier for me than you think. Then I dodges some sort of net and jumped down from the ceiling when I saw a doorway and began running into the hallway. I ran past lots of people all giving me confused looks. Then I smashed into a familiar green/gold armour. It was Loki. Who else was I expecting? Loki looked down at me with harsh eyes. But i could see pay the barrier and still saw the softness in them, his eyes are very mesmerizing.. "What are you doing?!" he hissed at me, snapping me back to attention. I scoffed, "What does it look like?" Loki growled, "I told you to stay in that room! I half chuckled, "But I was bored. He glared and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, which caught me by total surprise. He walked down the seemingly never-ending hallway. He stopped in front of the door and opened it. E walked in and put me on the bed and sat beside me. The softness returning in his eyes. His kind eyes reminded me of my parents. I'm totally losing it! I need to keep it together. My ears slipped down and my tail sat by my side, waving slowly.

Loki's POV

I returned to the room with Dani and placed her on the bed. She was quite light. I sat beside her and looked at her. She wasn't even paying attention to me and her ears went down and tail rested at her side. I had an urge this whole time something has bothered her. But I know she doesn't trust me. I just want to love her, "What is wrong?" My voice broke the empty silence. Dani looked at me, I could see her beautiful eyes coated with tears ready to fall, "What does it matter to you?" Her voice was solemn, like a house, crumbling to pieces But I dared speak the words that haunted me to say, "Because I care about you." Immediately she tensed. She turned to me, "Your lying." I knew she would feel that way.. "I am not." I pulled her into a hug, her ears brushes my chin and I felt her un-tense. Her arms wrapped around me in a return hug. This shocked me. Does this mean she accepts my care, or simply feels comforted.?

Dani's POV

My eyes widened as Loki pulled me into a tight hug. I felt so comforted and then and there I knew he wasn't lying. He really did care. That emotion for Loki that I thought was false was all true. I do like Loki. I hugged him back. Joy filling me and shock to him. We both pulled away and looked at each other. Tears spilled down my cheeks. Loki hugged me again. All the pain that wallowed in my heart was letting loose. I think it's time to tell someone. "Loki?" My voice crackled a bit, like grunting wood. He looked at me, condolence in his eyes, "Yes?" My tears flowed, "Can I tell you what happened?" In think he wasn't quite sure what I meant but he nodded anyway. Then the story, the moment, that haunted me. What ruined my life. What had the world's walls fall on me, spilled, it poured like a waterfall. I told him everything. About my parents and the men and the experiments, and when SHIELD found me. After I finished I was huddled into Loki, he was holding me tight. His eyes filled with deep concern. He quoted away my fresh tears that covered the old ones. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine I would cherish this moment, "Don't let go." He held me with deep care. "I won't."

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~

was I really this bad of a writer? WOW.. XD

Does anyone like the song Tsunami? I love that song~


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 is here~ now I can get on to chapter 6 which I should probably already be working on XD This morning I looked at the views and reviews and I'm like "Wow.. I thought this story sucked" XD Well I guess it doesn't? *noodle arms*

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~

Loki and I stayed like that for what seemed like forever, I felt so happy. I smiled at him after the long veil of silence and emotionlessness and he smiled back. "thank you. For caring." Loki smiled wider, "Your welcome." He pulled me into another tight hug. I hugged him back, Loki then pulled away. I looked at him. He looked back at me, "I am going to New York in two days, would you like to cone with me?" I thought for a minute. This obviously had something to do with his plan... "Sure." Loki smiled once again as the word slipped out of my mouth. "Alright. I have a nice dinner planned for us tonight. There are some clothes for you in the closet." That's really sweet.. But I'm only questioning why he had clothes for me already, or at all. Loki pecked my cheek and stood up and left the room. I sighed and got up and walked to the closet. There, was the most beautiful purple dress I has ever seen. There was a long trail of fake flowers leading from the right shoulder to the back bottom. It was gorgeous. And my size! That's kinda scary.. I took the dress and walked to the bathroom and put it on. I can't believe it, it fit perfectly! I walked around the room in it a few times to test it out. It got great. I sat on the bed just as Loki walked in. Instead of his normal Asgardian armour we was wearing a green, gold and black suit. He looked astounding. He looked at me with a beaming smile, "You look gorgeous!" I smiled and stood up and he came toward me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Loki ended the hug and looked in my eyes, his shining, "Shall we go to dinner." I beamed a smile, "Yes." He held his hand in mine and walked out if the room with me. We walked for a bit and stopped in front of double-doors. He opened then with his free. Before my eyes was a dinner table for two, with a tablecloth, a candle in the middle and plates, utensils and napkins set out. Loki walked me over to it and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down. He is so kind to me. He really cares! Another mind controlled agent came in and served us steaks, salad and some fancy noodles. Geez it looked good! Loki smiled at me, probably because o the idiot grin I had thanks to the food. Loki bargain eating and so did I. It tasted amazing!

-that night-

I lay in bed next to Loki, his arms wrapped around me protectively. I could hear his even breathing, he was sleeping. I soon fell asleep. ~~ I was falling. I was rally high up. I tried to move to stick my landing but I was paralyzed. I tried to scram but nothing came out. I was freaking out! I was going to splat onto he ground from thousands of feet up! I closed my eyes as the ground got closer and closer than I opened them. I was no longer falling but being held back by black figures. I saw others taking Loki away. I yelled for him and this time it came out loud. Loki looked at me and I tried to get away but I couldn't. They were too strong. The others with Loki kept walking until they were gone. I screamed and yelled and kicked and scratched but it was no use. He was gone. Tears ran down my cheeks.

~~ Loki's POV

I awoke to see Dani tossing and turning furiously in her sleep. A pained look on her face. The poor thing must be having a nightmare. I held her trying to calm her down. She stopped struggling in her sleep but tears fell down her face. I wiped them away but suddenly she sat up, awake, more tears spilling down her soft cheeks. She began crying. I sat up to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her abs held her, "What is wrong?" I could feel her shaking, "I-I had a nightmare." She clung to me, burying her face into my chest. I felt so much pity for her. I kissed her forehead and kept holding her. I felt her very tensed up body no longer tense. She calmed down a bit, tears still fell, "would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head. I sighed, "Alright." I laid back down still holding her close. She snuggled into me. I stayed awake to make sure she would be fine. After a while she fell peacefully asleep. It had pained me to see her so upset. Knowing she would be ok, I closed my eyes. Soon I too fell asleep, again.

~~~WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~

Unfortunately, this is basically where the fluff ends XD now comes the action and stuffy stuff :3


End file.
